Error Detected
by Batman91939
Summary: -Error! Error! Unknown coding detected! Antivirus protocols offline. Firewall defenses minimal.- Oops, someone has caught a virus! Collection of transformers sickfics...


Chapter 1: Knockout

Warnings: Language and Descriptions of illness

Rating: T+ (cuz I'm paranoid)

Timeline: Prime universe. Before Breakdowns death, after Megatron's revival.

A/N: Sickfics are a weakness of mine, though I'm not a fan of the sobbing OOC mess the characters usually mount to at times when ill, plus I don't see many TF sickfics. Thus this "story" is filled with one-shots of ailing transformers from every universe. Not sure how well this will go over, but I love the hurt/comfort aspect so maybe someone else will.

Knockout is one of my favourite Decepticons in TFP, thus I couldn't help torturing him first. Especially, since his sass has to make a situation like this interesting. Poor Breakdown, I truly feel bad about doing this to him.

PS- Let me know if I keep them in character for each, and also as Decepticons. Even if ya have to flame me because I did so bad. I want to know, please.

Knockout pinched the space between his optics with his thumb and forefinger, while closing his optics and shaking his helm. Hoping to clear some of the fog and ache that settled in it, though the action just served to make his equilibrium circuits hitch and his balance struts to wobble. Both his servos reached out to snatch a handhold on the shelves in order to steady himself before he hit the floor. Luckily, the CMO had walked back into one of the supply cabinets to retrieve another power pack for his portable welder thus was alone in his momentary show of weakness.

Instead of trying to force his discomfort away, Knockout shuttered his optics once more and rested his helm against one of the shelving divisions. He took slow intakes as he felt the unwelcome sensation of his tanks rolling.

"Knockout?!" The impatient voice of his assistant yelled from the main 'bay room.

Knockout taking a last shallow vent, straightened and rearranged his expression to one of irritation before he grabbed the power pack and stalked back into the main bay.

"Primus, Breakdown, your patience can't withstand a few astroseconds?!" The carmine medic growled as he snapped the glowing power pack into the back of the welder and began to splice a jagged laceration on an Edraticon's lower distal leg.

Breakdown just shrugged off his boss's comment and attitude. One got used to the moodiness of the Doctor when one spent as much time as Breakdown had with him. Especially when the moodiness was enhanced by fatigue. Megatron had keep the smaller mech incredibly busy as of late with energon scouting, relic retrieving, ordering reports on all wounded that came through med bay and with the near constant stream of wounded, there had been little time for the medic to properly recharge. So the attitude was nothing new.

...

Breakdown dropped the filled energon cube on Knockout's desk while sipping his own cube and staring over his boss's shoulder plating to see what the medic was doing at so late an hour and failed to retrieve his ration.

The medic was bent over several datapads, stylus in servo as he quick wrote out today's causality and wounded reports into the medical log. His usually elite cursive old-styled Cybertronian script was unevenly spaced sloppy and was written in a messy cross between cursive and print.

'Wow, he must be really dragging.' Breakdown thought to himself, then scooted the cube closer to the medic's line of sight. The slight grimace that crossed Knockout's faceplate as he spotted the cerulean cube, made the larger mech's optic ridge raise in silent question though the CMO missed it as he returned to his scribbling on the datapad.

"How about I finish up and you hit the bunk?" Breakdown offered after noting the signs of stress in his partner.

Knockout finished the sentence he was on, then stood slowly. Much slower than he should have been able to, for the medic was just barely over a million, Breakdown observed with a raised optic ridge.

"Yeah, yeah. Good idea." The CMO mumbled, setting down his stylus and walking towards the doorway though he stopped midway to turn back towards his assistant, "Comm me if anything comes up."

Breakdown nodded in acknowledgement as he took up the chair Knockout just vacated. Noting the still full energon cube that the medic hadn't even touched still on the desktop, Breakdown called to his partner, "Don't forget your energon!"

His equilibrium circuits were misbehaving more so now that he was vertical, making it difficult to stand or walk without swaying. And thus churning his tanks at the spinning sensation, and the now re-mentioned energon. But he wouldn't let his assistant see any of this.

Nearly jerking to a halt, Knockout froze then turned stiffly to walked slowly back to the desk, grab the cube and walk back out the doorway. The door snapped closed behind him.

He paused once more to shutter his optics, taking a few steadying intakes before continuing onto his quarters. They were settled in the far back of the medbay, a spacious room with bunk-like berths (one for himself and the other for his assistant), a double length desk, and personal wash racks.

Clumsily, he enter his key code and the door slid open to reveal the room. The medic nearly sighed in relief as he spotted his bunk, though he wasn't looking forward to levering himself up into it as he had the top one. He sucked in a vent, steeling his resolve, then in quick session jumped onto the edge of the lower bunk, pushed off from the side of it and hulled himself up.

The room spun momentarily and his vents had picked up speed slightly, but his overtaxed systems were already shutting down into recharge. He was out before he could give another thought to how he physically felt.

...

Breakdown had turned in four breems later. Seeing that Knockout was already in recharge, heavily so, he crept over to his bunk and too fell into recharge.

So what had woken him up now? He checked his chronometer, it had only been two breem since he began shutting down.

As his systems onlined more fully, Breakdown became aware of an odd sound coming from the adjoining wash racks. The medical assistant sat up, giving the closed door a confused look until the sound registered in his processor. His processor recognised the noise as someone purging their tanks. And that someone could only be Knockout.

Ducking low so as not to hit his helm on the top bunk, Breakdown stood up and quickly made his way to the doorway to lightly rap a crocked knuckle against it's surface. It was the only non-automatically opening door on the entire ship. Knockout had rigged it that way so he could have his private wash/buff/polish time away from intrusions, especially if the intruders came in covered in Earth mud and grime.

"Knockout?" Breakdown called out as the noise ceased. He knocked against the door again for emphasis.

The azure mech's audios caught a slight groan as a response, then a roughly spoken, "Who else would be in our wash racks at... 0348?"

Cracking a light smile at his boss's sarcastic attitude, he never lost it even while ill apparently. Instead of answering, he asked his own question, "You alright?"

He'd have no doubt gotten another sarcastic reply if his boss's obvious nausea hadn't won out again and sent him into another round of heaving. Breakdown cringed in sympathy, purging had to be ine of the more painful sounds to listen to.

Standing awkwardly for a moment, unsure of really what to do. Knockout had never been the one to get sick, in all the eons Breakdown knew the other mech, he'd never seen him sick. This was going to be an interesting experience.

Deciding that Knockout was probably dehydrated or nearing that, Breakdown left their quarters to enter the main 'bay then to search the supply cabinets for the correct energon additives that'd be easy on a tank. For he doubted Knockout would let him insert an energon line.

Locating them, he snatched Knockout's morning ration from the dispenser and added the minerals, they turned the energon a strange deep blue with purple swirls.

Hearing the sound of a door switching open, and seeing that it wasn't the main entrance nor the doorway to their quarters, it had to be the washroom's door. He hurried back into the room, where he noted Knockout had seated himself on the edge of Breakdown's bunk.

The mech was slightly curled forward and had one servo pressed against his abdominal plating while the other held up his helm. He glanced up at hearing Breakdown enter, then groaned and placed his helm in both servos now, at seeing the energon.

"That is not going to stay down." Knockout stated, not moving from his current position, "No matter what you put in it."

Breakdown's lip plates upturned slightly as his boss guessed each step he'd taken and the questions he was going to ask. He stepped forward to sit beside the carmine mech, "Why don't you just try? It be worse if you dehydrate yourself."

"I have no desire to purge my tanks dry by adding to them. My levels are sufficient for now, especially with an elevated core temperature." Knockout countered, still not moving a centimetre, "I am a medic, Breakdown, and know how to care for myself."

"Right." The blue mech answered sarcastically as he stood to place the cube on the desk then sat back down.

He had no doubt Knockout could take care of himself. Heck, all Decepticons basically did. Friendships were non-existent, and partnerships were a rarity. The medic had been on his own longer than himself, and his boss was nearly a million years younger than himself.

"Well, I'm going to need my bunk back then." Breakdown said after a moment's pause, turning to watch his boss's reaction. "Since me letting you sit here is like me caring."

Knockout stilled, even his vents, momentarily, then sighed deeply before hefting himself upward to a standing position. He lasted about three astroseconds at a 180 before he listed towards a 115. Estimating that this would happen, Breakdown was on his pedes in a split second to catch the ailing medic.

The blue mech slowed the red one's decent, letting Knockout rest on his servos and knees once they stopped moving, and waited for the other to gain their barrings. Knockout's optics were shuttered as he tried to block out the insistent dizziness, the affect was minimal as he still felt like everything was spinning and his tank was beginning to churn once more.

Growling through this denta, thoroughly annoyed, he opened his optics and clumsily regained his pedes to stumble back into the wash racks. Leaving a sighing Breakdown still crouched on the ground, who stood to sit back down on the bunk and await his partner's return.

After nearly a breem with still no sign of Knockout and silence for a while now, Breakdown walked over to the door. He raised a servo to rap against the unpainted metal, "Knockout?"

"Frag off." Came a muffled reply, then quieted groan.

"Only if you come with." Breakdown responded cheekily, smiling lightly to himself as he leaned toward the door to hear his boss's reply.

"Ha! Funny. Now leave." The dry sarcasm was weak and tired sounding, though the leave part had a bite to it that if Breakdown hadn't know Knockout as long as he did, he'd have left. Instead he enter an override code to the locked on the wash racks and strode in, much to the surprise of the CMO.

"Wha-?! I told you to frag off!" The fiery medic would have yelled if he processed the energy and if his vocaliser wasn't so raspy.

"And I said not without you." Breakdown smirked and placed his servos on his hip stuts as he'd seen the mech do multiple times.

The medic just groaned, flopping his helm against his folded forearms that rested against his drawn up knees, and grumbled about non-compliment assistants.

Breakdown nodded, happy that his patient had given in somewhat, he stepped out to snatch the energon cube before coming back in and holding it out to the other mech.

Knockout looked up, seeing the cube, he grimaced and turned away, nearly growling he said "It won't stay down. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"I don't care. You can have my ration once your recovered, but whatever does stay down your systems will integrate and you'll start to feel better." Breakdown stated, his medical logic was sound. And the red mech knew that, which is what pissed him off even more.

The carmine mech opened his mouth to object but Breakdown beat him to it, expecting an argument, "I'll sedate you and inset an energon line if you don't drink this."

Giving his assistant a venomous glare, Knockout took the cube and with an extra heated glare shot to Breakdown, he lifted to his lip plates and took a small sip. Repressing a grimace as the fluid hit his sore tank, the mech took another and another.

Breakdown watching sternly, he wanted KO to drink the whole thing.

Knockout managed to finish 5/6 of the cube before he felt a sense of impending misfortune. He gingerly set the cube to the side, much to Breakdown's distain.

But before he could open his mouth to say something, his patient's tank churned audibly eliciting a pained groan that he tried to muffle by closing his lips plates as he leaned forward over the waste receptacle again spilling more energon from his tank. His optics shuttered as he took slow deep vents in a vain attempt to quell the upset in his tank and stall the next round of purging.

"Better out then in, Knockout." Breakdown stated as he crossed his arms and leaned his shoulders back to rest against the wall. His partner replied with raising a servo to give him the one fingered salute before succumbing to the illness' affects. "Karma." The azure mech added, knowing Knockout would hear him but wouldn't be able to reply.

"Fragger." The smaller mech finally gasped out as he finished. His vents were buzzing with the effort it took to draw in air to cool his overheating systems and his armour shuddered against his fame as shivers racked it. The mech looked miserable.

Breakdown frowned, seeing the sudden deterioration of his patient, "Perhaps I should get a scanner. You don't look good."

Knockout chuckled, the sound was tired and raspy but amused none the less, "I've been purging my tanks for ... What, four breems now? You try it and still look flawless." Glancing over to his assistant and still seeing that horribly concealed concern, Knockout sighed and continued, "I've already scanned myself. It's a mild inzo-virus. I'll be fine once the coding patch I set integrates... Now quit your soft sparked worrying."

Now it was Breakdown's turn to glare heatedly at Knockout, but the other mech grimaced suddenly and groaned. The carmine mech pulled himself up and over the recycling receptacle, his vents stilled and position held ridged. Seeing this made the azure mech sigh then step forward to slap the CMO's dorsal plating, breaking the mech's concentration and causing him to heave.

Breakdown left then to stand outside the wash racks, knowing his boss hated an audience during times of weakness or imperfection. Now that he know Knockout had indeed taken care of himself, he could leave the mech to ride of the sickness until the patch integrated. He'd be fine then.

After another breem, Breakdown's optics bang to feel heavy so he walked towards his berth to lay down on it. He set an alarm to alert him to any movement in their room and his chronometer to sound off in order to take over Knockout's shift.

...

Internal beeping of a chronometer alarm awoke Breakdown the next time. He stretched his muscle cables then stood up to stretch again before going into the wash racks to check on the resident CMO. Finding Knockout slumped forward, resting his helm hanging down as his arms lay at his sides and his legs stretched out in front of him.

Quickly, the medic's assistant left their room to grab his morning ration and a mental-mesh blanket from the supply cabinets, he came back into the wash racks to set his ration down for his boss later and lightly drape the blanket over the CMO. Then left to cover his and Knockout's shifts.

Knockout woke a breem later, feeling sore and tired beyond anything else, but no longer nauseous nor dizzy. Finally the coding patch was set and working. He then took note of the blanket and the spare energon ration seating next to him. Leaning forward to grab the energon, he took a few swallows from it before placing it down and pulling the blanket up his chassis more, not quite feeling like moving yet wanting to as comfortable as possible. The medic fell back into recharge, knowing Breakdown had his shifts covered and that he'd do the same once his assistant came down with this. As he doubted the big lug had remembered to create a vaccine patch in his immuno-coding...

A/N: I kind of like to see these two as siblings because of the level of sass that has to go on between the them! It has to be monumental to say the least. XD Tough that's my view, interpret however you like ^.^

And obvious fore shadowing of who we'll see later.


End file.
